gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Baroness (Movie)
'''Ana Lewis, '''also known as the '''Baroness, was one of the main characters in the Rise of Cobra film. Throughout most of the film she was one of its main villains but later became one of its heroines.' Fiction IDW movie comics The Baroness seduced Sheik Mommar al Rhazidh and was invited back to his home. Once there, she drugged him, evaded his security personnel, and stole a map that led M.A.R.S. to a hidden cache of gold. Rise of Cobra (2009 Movie) :''Portrayed by Sienna Miller. Ana DeCobray (nee Lewis), a.k.a, Baroness was a member of Cobra. Baroness was extremely intelligent and skilled in hand to hand combat, melee weapons as well as all ranged fire arms. In addition to her tight leather suit, her equipment includes high-tech glasses and carrying pulse weapons. She was once the blond haired fiancée of Duke four years prior to the events of the film. Her one condition of the engagement was that Duke watch over her brother Rex and promise nothing bad will happen to him during their upcoming tour of duty. However, Rex was presumably killed in battle after Duke sends him into a building to and an air strike he ordered bombs the building too early. Duke, feeling too much guilt, could not face Ana and left her. Four years later she was married to the Daniel "Baron" DeCobray, a scientist with a lab that Cobra wishes to use. She was secretly working with Storm Shadow to steal a new piece of M.A.R.S. designed weaponry from the U.S. Army and later the Joes. It was later revealed that the scientist referred to only as The Doctor used her grief and a nanotechnology form of mind control he had been developing to turn Ana into the Baroness. It was never revealed whether Ana's fighting prowess and high skill with many weapons was something she already had to any extent before the transformation, although it was revealed that she was tutored in ninjutsu and other martial arts by Storm Shadow, who considered her his best student. If Ana Lewis had any athletic abilities at the time she was engaged to Duke, it was not shown. When Duke was threatened with mind control and beaten, Ana managed to fight off the control and begins having memory flashes of the love she shared with Duke. She managed to save Duke from the Doctor's experimentation and he in turn manages to save her after the Doctor threatened to kill her via her implants if he tried to kill either him or Destro. Together Baroness and Duke manages to capture both the criminals. Ana is then seen being examined by a doctor who says it will take time but he will be able to remove the nanomites. Duke informs her that until then, she will be in the Joe Carrier Brig and that they will see each other often. Personality and abilities Ana Lewis was originally the fiance of Duke and was on the verge of becoming his wife before her brothers presumed death. She was originally very friendly and happy, making light of the fact that Duke was leaving on a mission which could result in his death by saying "have to kill me if you told me". However after the presumed death of her brother, Rex, and being abandoned by Duke, Ana became miserable and depressed. The Doctor, who was in fact her brother, claimed that he had taken pity on her and injected her with nanotechnology claiming that it gave her a way to deal with the pain and gave her purpose. As the Baroness, Ana was cold, merciless and had no qualms about killing. However this was only because she was being held hostage by her brothers mind control and Duke claimed that it wasn't actually the real Ana that had done all those unspeakable acts. She seemed indifferent to the death of her husband, and sarcastically congratulated Duke on saving Paris, seeming indifferent to the fact that the whole city would have been destroyed if Duke hadn't deactivated the nanomites. Despite all this, Ana possessed incredible willpower and strength of character as she was the only person who had ever managed to fight off the nanotechnology she'd been injected with. Her love for Duke eventually overcame all her darker traits and she turned against her brother and James McCullen. Throughout the movie, Ana proved to be an exceptional fighter with considerable skill both in weapons combat and hand to hand combat. It was revealed that she was taught martial arts by Storm Shadow and her teacher considered her to be his best student. Toys Behind the scenes *Sienna Miller was unhappy with Hasbro's first pass at her action figure, and had Hasbro re-do a part of the likeness. The part? The figure's behind.Daily Star: The Goss :: EXCLUSIVE: Sienna makes a*s of herself *The Baroness's defection to the side of the Joes may be a reference to an episode of the Sunbow series two-parter called Worlds Without End where the Baroness is a double agent and last surviving Joe of a world where Cobra has taken over. *The real name of this Baroness is Ana DeCobray nee Lewis as upossed to Anastasia Cisarovna as in other media. She is also American rather than Eastern European. This combined with her history with Duke and her reformaion at the end of the film, may indicate that she is not the "true" Baroness, or that she may be replaced in future films. External links References Category:2009/Introductions Category:Cobra (Movie) Category:Movie characters